Real-time monitoring of a non-ambulatory patient's vital signs is typically achieved through non-invasive methods. For example, a patient in an operating room or ICU bed may have a blood pressure monitor with a cuff disposable about the upper arm; a pulse oximeter engaged around a fingertip; adhesive electrodes affixed to the skin (proximate to the heart) that measure the electrocardiogram and respiratory rate/pattern of respiration; an oral/aural thermometer that measures body temperature, and a stethoscope for monitoring heart/lung/airway sounds. These non-invasive vital signs sensors are often cumbersome and unwieldy. Patients that are hospitalized, immobilized, or stationary commonly tolerate the inconveniences inherent in non-invasive sensors.
The real-time monitoring of an ambulatory patient's vital signs, however, is more challenging owing to the patient's mobility, and lack of supervision by hospital staff. Many patients are not compliant obtaining frequent or timely vital sign measurement using non-invasive sensors. Moreover, even when a patient is attentive to compliance, the cumbersome nature of such devices often results in patient's either removing the devices or shifting the devices to a more comfortable position, which can create artifacts, inaccurate readings, and occlude blood flow. Moreover, non-invasive devices are typically less accurate and less stable than implantable sensors.
Long-term implantable intravascular blood pressure sensors have been devised to measure blood pressure in real-time. However, such intravascular blood pressure sensors are prone to obstruct blood flow and cause endothelial cell injury, thrombosis, and emboli. Other long-term implantable blood pressure sensors are disposed around the outer diameter of an artery wall and use applanation to produce a robust mechanical coupling with the transducer's diaphragm. Still other implantable blood pressure sensors are used for short periods of time in the operating rooms, catheterization laboratories, and ICUs of a hospital.